Novamente
by Arcanjo Telepata
Summary: 1X2-O amor verdadeiro entre duas pessoas pode superar qualquer barreira


Novamente 

"Cheguei,Hee-Chan!"

A voz animada de Duo adentra o pequeno apartamento que dividia com Heero.Ambos agora trabalhavam para os Preventers.Com o fim da guerra entre as colônias,a paz ainda era instável.Após o episódio do satélite Vulcanus e o incidente com Mariemeia ,os dois resolveram se juntar aos Preventers,a fim de ajudar a manter a paz que tanto lutaram para conquistar.Ainda mantinham contato com os outros pilotos,afinal,a amizade entre eles não se abalaria apenas pela distância.

Para Duo,a vida não poderia estar melhor:a Terra estava em paz,e vivia junto da pessoa que mais amava,e o melhor,sabia que era correspondido.

Heero Yui, vulgo Soldado Perfeito,não ostenta agora nem metade da frieza tão característica dos tempos de guerra.A convivência com Duo Maxwell o mudou muito,para melhor,e pela primeira vez em sua curta existência,poderia dizer que era feliz.

O americano jogou sua mala sobre o sofá,como sempre fazia.No momento,fora designado a trabalhar na área interna do Preventers,ou seja,não agia em campo,como Heero.Achava tudo muito tedioso,adoraria estar pondo em prática suas reais habilidades,mas ele era preciso no setor de administração no momento.

Indo até a cozinha,pega uma maçã e imediatamente se dirige ao quarto em que dormia com Heero.Já se preparava para pular sobre seu koi e beijar-lhe com sofreguidão,mas seus planos foram abaixo ao encontrar o cômodo vazio.

"Heero?"

Andou por todos os cômodos do apartamento,procurando pelo japonês.De volta a cozinha,Duo repara em um pequeno bilhete,preso à porta da geladeira.Se aproximando,retira o bilhete de seu lugar:

_Duo,_

_Recebi um chamado urgente para uma missão.Parece que uma das colônias está se construindo armas ilegais.Talvez não volte hoje.O jantar já está pronto,apenas esquente um pouco no microondas.Estarei pensando em você a cada segundo._

_Com amor,_

_Heero_

O americano depositou um beijo no pequeno pedaço de papel,como se pudesse assim beijar seu koi.

"Espero que esteja bem,Hee-Chan..."

Naquela noite,Duo não dormiu.Queria estar acordado quando seu koi chegasse.

---------------------

O Móbile Suit desvia de mais um ataque inimigo.No seu controle,Heero Yui.Quando fora designado para esta missão,não contava que os rebeldes possuíssem um pequeno exército de Móbile Dolls.Seus companheiros de missão eram abatidos um a um,e a situação só piorava.

O japonês constatou que os Móbiles Dolls saíam de uma pequena base alguns metros a sua frente.

Sua munição está prestes a terminar,e um enxame de Dolls continua aumentando..Um plano se forma em sua cabeça.Era perigoso,sabia.Mas era o único modo.

Erguendo o Suit no ar,o japonês se lança a toda velocidade contra a base.Alguns segundos antes do impacto,apenas um nome domina seus pensamentos:

"Duo..."

---------------------------

Heero abriu os olhos lentamente.Sentia um leve torpor pelo corpo.Pondo a vista em foco,reconheceu o lugar em que se encontrava:

"Este é nosso quarto...estou em casa."

Ainda sonolento,tateia pela cama,esperando encontrar o corpo ainda adormecido de Duo,apenas achando o vazio.

"Já deve ser tarde,até o Duo acordou primeiro que eu..." Um sorriso discreto se formou na face do japonês,ao lembrar do quanto o americano dormia.

Não lembrava com voltara para casa.Lembrava apenas que saíra em missão,e estavam em desvantagem...mais nada. Constatou que ainda vestia a roupa que usou na missão:calça jeans,camisa verde,e uma jaqueta .Estranhou a grande lacuna em sua memória.Provavelmente haviam posto a situação sob controle,e completado a missão com sucesso,como sempre.

Permanece alguns minutos deitado,apenas contemplando o teto branco.Ouve um barulho na cozinha,provavelmente seu koi,tentando fazer o café da manhã sozinho.Heero sorriu.Precisava impedi-lo,antes que colocasse fogo na casa.

--------------------------

Duo sai da cozinha,com um copo de café nas mãos,andando até a varanda.O ar do amanhecer brinca com seus cabelos soltos,os fazendo bailar no ritmo do vento.Tem sua atenção voltada por um bip vindo da sala.

Voltando ao lugar,se aproxima do fax,que continua emitindo o alarme sonoro.

"Uma mensagem?Será que é uma missão?"

O garoto de olhos violetas tecla um botão no aparelho,e logo em seguida a mensagem começa a ser impressa.O americano aguarda o fim do processo com uma curiosidade infantil.Retirando o papel do aparelho,Duo põe-se a lê-lo.

Sua mente turva a cada palavra assimilada por sua mente.Lágrimas quentes se formam em seus olhos,caindo pesadamente.O copo de café agora jaz no chão,quebrado,seu conteúdo se espalhando por todo o chão.

Neste momento,Heero adentra o lugar,olhando carinhosamente para o americano. "Bom dia,Duo...".Se assusta ao ver a expressão aturdida de Duo,e lágrimas em seus olhos.Algo de ruim havia acontecido.

"Duo?O que houve?"

O americano larga a folha de papel,que cai lentamente sobre a mesa.As lágrimas agora correm livremente pó seu rosto,e pequenos soluços sacodem seu corpo.

"Não pode ser...não..." O americano sacode a cabeça de um lado para o outro,se recusando a acreditar.Passa por Heero correndo,em direção ao quarto,suas lágrimas trilhando seu caminho.

O japonês fica estático em seu lugar por alguns segundos,mas recuperado da cena que havia presenciado,segue o americano.

O encontra guardando ,com movimentos nervosos, algumas roupas numa bolsa.A dor refletida em seu rosto deixa o japonês desesperado:

"Duo!O que aconteceu?"

Novamente não recebe resposta.Diante de seus olhos,Duo se destrói em lágrimas e soluços,enquanto leva as mãos a cabeça,gritando entre o choro:

"Por que,Heero?Por que fez isso comigo?"

Fechando a bolsa com força,o garoto de longos cabelos rapidamente sai do quarto,ignorando a presença do japonês.

Heero,ainda atônito,não consegue entender nada.Apenas segue o americano até a sala.O que poderia ter feito para magoar o americano?

Duo segue até a porta do apartamento,parando apenas para dirigir um triste olhar para a folha de papel sobre a mesa.Mais lágrimas se formam em suas íris violetas.Após alguns segundos,o americano vira as costas e corre em direção às escadas,deixando o apartamento para trás.

Heero cai em si,ainda confuso com tudo.Automaticamente,se move até o papel sobre a mesa ,lendo rapidamente o que ali estava escrito.Seus olhos se arregalam em espanto

"Por Deus..."

Não perdendo tempo,Heero corre na mesma direção que o seu koi seguiu.

------------------------

Chegando ao estacionamento subterrâneo do prédio,Duo abre a mala de seu carro,jogando lá dentro sua bolsa.Dolorosas lágrimas nunca deixam de abandonar seus olhos.Fechando-a ,em seguida,ocupa o assento do motorista,gira a chave na ignição,ligando o carro.

Heero chega ao local a tempo de ver o carro do americano prestes a sair.Corre até a janela do motorista,batendo com punhos cerrados no vidro:

"Duo!Me deixa explicar!Duo!"

Aparentemente ignorando o garoto de olhos azuis,Duo põe o carro em movimento,deixando para trás um Heero desesperado,que logo está correndo atrás do automóvel,gritando por seu koi.

Descontrolado,Duo continua dirigindo,os soluços que sacodem seu corpo aumentando,juntamente com as lágrimass insistentes .

A distância entre o carro e o japonês aumentava.Os apelos de Heero eram inúteis.

Arrebatado pelo desespero,Duo não percebe quando atravessa uma avenida com o sinal fechado.Em alguns segundos,um enorme caminhão se chocou com o automóvel,lançando-o,completamente destruído,alguns metros longe.

O japonês sentiu seu sangue parar ante o que seus olhos viam.Várias pessoas agora se aproximavam do carro de seu koi.Heero apenas se aproximou,aturdido,da aglomeração de pessoas.

Mas o que viu a seguir o deixou estupefato.

Envolto em uma aura de luz,atravessando as pessoas como se estas não existissem,um Duo sorridente vinha em sua direção,lágrimas de alegria em seus olhos.

Heero sorriu,seus olhos também tomados por lágrimas,recebendo seu koi sem seus braços.Ainda abraçados,juntaram seus lábios num beijo terno

"Eu te amo,Hee-Chan..." Sussurrou o americano após o beijo

"Eu também te amo,Duo..."

Uniram suas mãos

E no apartamento em que antes viviam,uma mensagem impressa sobre uma simples folha de papel jazia sobre o chão:

_"Através desta mensagem,viemos,com muito pesar,informar a morte do agente Heero Yui,em campo de batalha,durante uma missão._

_Nossos sentimentos;_

_Preventers"_

Assim,se reencontraram.Não se sabe exatamente para onde foram.A única certeza é que até hoje,estão juntos,e a eternidade guardará o seu sentimento.

O amor de Duo Maxwell e Heero Yui virou lenda,e a lenda conta que na verdade,eles não morreram,apenas voaram para um lugar distante,um mundo só deles,e até hoje lá continuam ,zelando pelos sentimentos daqueles que se amam.

----Owari----

Meu primeiro one-shot!Nhya,nem vou comentar sobre essa fic!Não sei o que me deu,mas eu tinha que escrever algo triste!Mesmo assim,espero reviews!

Beijos


End file.
